


Secret Passion

by purpleunicorn29



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Stripper!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunicorn29/pseuds/purpleunicorn29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a secret passion for dancing...with a pole...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Passion

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters nor Supernatural, just a huge fan!  
> Open to alternative titles for this work!

“Okay you guys! I’m headed out soooo don’t wait up! See ya!” you yell as you exit with a long black coat and an enormous handbag. You rush out of there so that the boys don’t ask where you were headed. Hopefully they’ll think you went out to the bar or whatever. If they knew where you were actually going, they would probably kill you. And if that didn’t happen, you would die from embarrassment. You checked your watch, six o’clock. You were running a little late.

“She’s in a rush,” Sam commented. Dean shrugged his shoulders. They sat there for hours, doing nothing. It had been six hours since you left. Dean was channel surfing at the bunker and was bored out of his mind. Suddenly, Dean turned off the TV abruptly and threw the remote. “Agh! I am so freaking bored out of my mind here!” Dean said exasperated. Sam turned and shrugged. “That’s it, Sam. Let’s go have some fun now that (f/n) isn’t here,” Dean said. Sam looked up from his laptop and raised an eyebrow. “What is there to do, Dean? It’s already twelve.” Sam questioned. “Well, (f/n) isn’t here to scold us. Let’s have us some real fun,” Dean said while grabbing his leather jacket and his wallet. “But first, we need to stop by an ATM,” Dean said with a wink.

You gazed into the mirror, checking your make-up. You looked completely different. Make-up hid your identity and you could hardly recognize yourself. The sweatpants and baggy tee shirt was replaced with a sexy Catwoman costume. You had a kitty cat eared headband paired with a cute mask that covered the top half of your face. You swung your tail and giggled. They had to take it from another catwoman costume that looked like Halle Berry’s since you couldn’t find yours. You opted for the cuter catwoman costume that was more similar to Anne Hathaway’s when you came last week to choose your outfit. Your (h/c) hair had been colored (with a temporary (natural color) dye), curled and sprayed with glitter hairspray. You checked yourself in the mirror one more time and smiled. You heard your stage name and headed onto the stage.

“Fine!” Sam said and went to find his jacket. He crept through the hallway so he wouldn’t wake up Castiel who was dead asleep. As he went to his room, he saw your door was left opened. As he went to close your door, he saw something black laying on your floor. Sam picked up the mysterious object to take a closer look. “What the heck?” Sam thought. “Is this a…tail?” “C’mon, Sam! Hurry up! What are you doing?” Dean called out. Sam quickly tossed the tail and hurried to meet Dean.

The spotlight hit your face and temporarily blinded you, but you strutted your way to your place with your heels clicking. Your hands found the cold pole and you dipped. Your body took over and your thoughts wandered. You were a stripper before you met the Winchesters. In fact, you saw their dad before you met up Sam and Dean again. John didn’t remember you, but when you saw him the next day, asking you questions about your boyfriend’s mysterious death, posing as a fake FBI agent.

 

*****Flashback brought to you by fabulous stripper moves*****

 

“Mornin’ ma’am, just wanted to ask you few-““Don’t be such an ass, John,” you interrupted. John looked at you with a confused look. You rolled your eyes and huffed. John still held a puzzled look. “You really don’t remember me, John? Bobby babysat for me the same time you left the boys for him to care for…Dean was eleven and me and Sammy were seven… How is this not ringing any bells??” you said. “(F/n)? Is that really you?” John asked incredulously. “The one and only,” you grinned. You always got that reaction from people. When you were younger, you were clumsy and tomboyish. Shoot, when you were seven, you had a lot of spaces in your mouth where your teeth should have been. But when you hit puberty, well, Mother Nature was extremely generous. “Come on in,” you said as you motioned for John to enter your apartment.

“So, are you still in the hunting business?” John asked. You felt heat rise to your face in embarrassment. You remembered you saw him “investigating” at your workplace last night. “Uh, no actually,” you responded. “I tried to leave that behind, but, well, you know, it caught up to me.” John frowned, “So what happened to (insert guy name)? Did he try to leave it behind too?” You sigh. “No, he kept going. But if I would have been there to back him up, he would still be alive…” John’s glare weakened. “I plan to go back into the hunting gig,” you continue. “So, I got it all under control, John. The monster was dead before you got here, but it was nice to see you again though.” John was no longer glaring at you and the next day you headed to Bobby’s.

It wasn’t until a few years later when you decided to hunt with the Winchester brothers. John was long dead. You were tired of hunting even though you were one of the best. So when y’all finally settled into the bunker, it was a blessing. You had a passion for dancing. It was who you were and you could relax and do what you loved, while earning big bucks. When you found the strip club, you were thrilled and even more when you found out they were hiring. You finally happy.

You were shot out of your thoughts when you saw two men walk through the entrance. Your heart froze and you felt queasy. “Please, please, don’t let that be them!” you prayed. The club was dark but a flash of light lit up the men’s faces. “Nooooooooooooo!!! WHY!?!” you thought. Luckily, your body was on cruise control and you found yourself upside and didn’t even realize how. “How did they find me? This place is nearly an hour away…Are they this desperate for women?” Then, again… you were this desperate to strip… Your outfit was almost gone. All you had on was your black bra top and your lace thong. You had some sense to leave your mask on. And your hair wasn’t its usual (h/c) since you changed it. Maybe they wouldn’t notice it was you. You heard your last song play and let out a tiny sigh of relief. Your car was parked in the back so maybe if you sped…

“Hey, Taylor Rose!” You flinch as your stage name was said by your boss. “Yeah,” you answer. “Think you can give one lap dance to a guy in the back?” You peek out to see where Sam and Dean were. You saw them getting up to leave and you felt you heart return to normal. Sam and Dean are leaving so you didn’t want them to see you driving out of the employee parking lot. Plus, you could keep dancing. You grin. “Sure, why not?”

You practically prance into one of the many small, dark, intimate rooms in the back. You were so relieved. That was until you saw your client…

Your jaw nearly dropped. “WHAT THE FREAK?!?” you thought. “SAM?!?” You smiled and kept your composure, but inside you were screaming internally. You casually walk over to him and did your routine. You glanced at his face and you could tell he didn’t recognize you. They never saw you in anything other than sweatpants and a tee shirt, let alone this slut thing of an “outfit”. You cupped his face and his eyes were full of lust. “He smells really good. And his chest is soo cut. He looks like a Greek god. I bet he has a big…” you thought… “WOAH, uhh (f/n), this is your hunting coworker! Who just happens to look so….NO! STOP! …hot… I SAID STOP” You shook away your thoughts. Were you having an internal argument over Sammy? What the hell? He smiled at you and you gave him a cheeky wink before going to your dressing room.

You look into the mirror again. Nope, you didn’t even recognize yourself. You let out another sigh of relief. You began to wash out your hair and put yourself back to its normal self. But now how in the world are you supposed to sneak back into the bunker this late? The light bulb above your head lit up and you grinned mischievously into the mirror.  
You made sure the Impala was gone before getting into your truck. There was no way they could see your truck parked in the lot. It was hidden and you would have to really have to look in order to see it. You sped back to Lebanon. But instead of heading back to the bunker, you sped to the bar and made sure the Winchesters didn’t make another pit stop.

“Have you been here the whole night?” you ask the bartender and she nods. “Um, did these two brothers happen to pass by? One is a womanizer and the other is as tall a Sasquatch,” you ask. “No, just the usual drunks,” she answers. You take a fifty out of your purse and say “Well, will you vouch for me and say I was here, from eight to now? I had to take care of some business and I don’t want those guys knowing.” The bartender raised an eyebrow, “Cheating?” You widen your eyes, “Oh, NO! I’m not dating them! Just don’t want them knowing that I went on a shopping spree with both of their ex’s. They were my best friends and those guys want to win them back and well it’s really complicated…””Ohhh,” the bartender replied. “Well, I’ve got all night and I plan to quit tomorrow.” She totally bought the lie! What a dummy! You and the bartender chat it up. You had to get hammered within the next half hour and the lame convo with the bartender talking about moving to L.A. was definitely helping.

Dean suddenly woke from his slumber. He frantically searched for his phone. “What the heck, (f/n)? It’s three-thirty! Where are you?” “At the bar, duhhh,” you slurred. “Can you pick me up? I forgot how to get back to the parking lot.” Dean rolled his eyes. He was tired since he barely arrived at the bunker with Sam at three. “Just stay put, (f/n). We’ll pick you up. Seriously, (f/n), it’s three-thirty in the freaking mor-“”OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE SO-hiccup- NICE!” you screamed. Dean flinched and rubbed his ear. “Scream into my ear, will you? Not surprised you are this hammered since-“”DEAN! I- I, I got this totally-hic- under- hiccup- control. This nice man is going to drive me home!””(F/N)! DON’T YOU DARE GO WITH-“”Oh no.””WHAT?””Well-hic-, these group of guys are fighting-hiccup- over-hic-me. They all want to take me home…” Dean growled. “(F/n)!””Yep?””Stay where you are. Me and Sammy will be there in ten, got that?””HIC! Yessir!” you giggle.

“SAMMY!” Dean yelled. Sam got up and walked over to Dean. He had been watching a movie and he wasn’t too tired. Plus, he wanted to wait up for (f/n). “Yeah, what’s up?” Sam asked. “We have to pick up (f/n). She’s drunk at the bar and these guys want to take her home. So let’s go before she does something stupid,” Dean grumbled. The two of them got into the Impala and sped off to the bar to pick you up.  
“(F/N)!!!” Dean yelled. You were dancing on top of the table with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. “THIS IS MY JAM!” you squealed. A pair of strong arms lifted you off the table and carried out the door. “BYE FRIENDS!” you yelled and your friends tried to follow you. You heard a punch and saw a guy fall to the ground. You yawned and saw that it was Sam who was carrying you. You snuggled into his chest before passing out.

The sun’s rays hit your face and you gradually opened your eyes. “Oohh, my head…” you groan. You look around and sit up. Maybe a little too quick since the room began to spin. “This isn’t my room…” you thought but lay back down to stop the spinning. “RISE AND SHINE, PRINCESS!!!” Dean bellowed as he slammed the door open, loudly. “Shhhhhh…” you begged. “That is revenge for waking me up at THREE-THIRTY IN THE FREAKING MORNING!” You buried your head under the pillow. “I’m sorry…Just please, shhh…” you whined. “Okay, sleepyhead,” Dean whispered and then BANG! He slammed the door and you swore your revenge as you heard him cackle in the hallway. Then you heard the door open again. “Dean, this isn’t your room,” you groan. “Please, stop making such a racket and go bother Sammy or something.”

“This is my room,” you heard the voice say. Your heart stopped and fluttered. You slowly crept out of your hiding spot and saw Sammy grinning from ear to ear. “Why am I in your room?” you ask. Sam chuckled. “Well, you kind of threw up all over yours…” You groan in embarrassment. You felt yourself blush. Sam sat on the edge of his bed and looked at you. “What?” you asked. “So, you were at the bar this whole time? No wonder you’re so wrecked,” Sam said teasingly. “Geez, thanks for the compliment,” you replied. “You have great dance moves,” Sam said with a grin. Your heart stopped. “I had to pick you up off of that table in the bar,” Sam continued. You smiled with relief. “Well, I am the best,” you teased. Sam grabbed your leg. “What the-“you cried out. He pointed to your ankle where your anti-demon possession tattoo was. “Huh, I feel like I’ve seen this somewhere…” Sam taunted. You froze. “Yeah, well I saw a few hunters put it there and was like ‘what the hay’!” you lied. “Really, like who?” Sam asked. “Well,” you cleared your throat, “a few lady hunters that I met before I joined you guys.”

“So you had fun at the bar…all night” Sam asked again. You nodded and smiled. “That’s great, but I feel like I’m being lied to,” Sam mocked. You widened your eyes. “How so?” you ask. “I did too have a good time at the bar!” Sam leaned in and you your eyelids flutter as his lips met yours. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” Sam said sheepishly. He had his hand on the back of your head when you felt him grab a section of your hair gently. “So you had fun at the bar….Taylor Rose?” You opened your eyes in horror. You look to Sam’s hand and saw that he found a section of temporary hair dye that you had missed. “Crap,” you muttered.

“Do you want to know how I figured it out, (f/n)?” Sam asked sassily. “Speak, oh great Sherlock,” you said sarcastically. He chuckled. “Well first, I found this,” and threw you your missing black tail. You sighed and groaned. “Okay, you got me! You-“”Ah, but I’m not done yet!” Sam exclaimed happily. We went to the ATM and as you know, you have to pass by the bar to get to the bank. Well, I did NOT see your truck, Miss (L/N). Then, I get a lap dance from the very talented Taylor Rose,” You bow jokingly. “And I see she has a very familiar anti-demon possession tattoo in the same spot as another person I know. And you know what else is funny, (f/n)?” Sam asked. You tilt you head in confusion. He tossed your bag onto the bed and emptied the contents, revealing your costumes and other stuff. You blush and finally yell “OKAY, OKAY! I get it!”  
“But, you know what I think, (f/n)?” Sam continued. “What?” you ask. “I think she is still the most beautiful, caring, most charming person in the world and if dancing is her thing, I love her even more,” Sam whispered. You blink. Is that really his response? He didn’t think you were a slut? He didn’t want to you stop? He accepted for who YOU were? “I- I love you too, Sammy,” you whisper back as he leaned back in.

 

“But, seriously, I think you should stop the whole stripping thing.”

“WHAT?”

“I’m only kidding, (f/n).”


End file.
